In Love With A LoserNaruto LoveProlog
by KiLLerKin
Summary: In this chapter you will meet the character and all that good stuff. This starts off with them in the Third movie.
1. Prolog

Name: Amaya Nara

Age: 13 at the moment

Eye Color: Green

Hair color: Dirty Blonde

Family Members: Shika's father adopted her after he found her in the remains of the Uchiha Clan's Property. So basically they're brother and sister.

[Amaya's Point of View]

You were walking in the desert with Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi. It was painfully hot out and the sun was beating down on you. Even though you were in your summer out fit which was a low cut tank top with a mini skirt and shorts under it.

"Hot . . ." Naruto complained.

"Naruto Shut up. You're making it worse for all us" Sakura complained back. I Sighed. Am I the only one that is quiet?

"This is a B-Rank mission right?" Naru asked.

"Yeah Naruto. The Guy is some big VIP I think." I said. He looked at me.

"He better be. It's way to hot." He said and you sighed. You looked up to see something in the distance. You sqwented your eyes and saw a horse drawn carriage. Then you noticed it was more like twenty of them. They just kept coming. They all stopped in front of you.

"That's so much stuff. What are they carrying?" Naruto asked out loud.

Just then a BIG man started to come out of one of the carriages.

"This is everything I've Bought!" He said in a jolly type of voice. He got out and stood before us. "There's so many things I just had to buy," He walked closer and introduced himself. "I'm the prince of Moon Country, Tsuki Michiru. And you are?" He asked.

"We came from the Hidden Village of Konoha. I'm the captain, Hatake Kakahi." He said. " This is Uzumaki Naruto. Haruno Sakura and Nara Amaya. We four will be escorting you back to your home." He finished.

"I see." Said the prince. He walked up to you and bent down a bit to your height. "Are you really a ninja? Even though you're such a cutie?" He asked with a slightly pervie smile.

"She may be young but she's a great ninja." Kakashi said.

"Is that so? Well night to meet you pretty lady." He said and held out his hand to yours. You could see Naruto out of the corner of your eye and he was twitching in slight anger..

"Nice to meet you." You said with a smile. Then he took your hand and with his other hand started to rub yours with his. Naruto gasped and his eyebrow twitched a bit. He the glared at the prince. You could just tell he was thinking 'Get away from her your perv!' and wanted to smack him.

You focused your chakra to your hand and heated it up burning the prince. He stumbled back. You just stood there with a smile as Naruto snickered to himself. Just then Your heard a PLOP. You looked over to see Naruto on the ground with a suction-cup arrow stuck to his headband.

"What was that?! An enemy?!" Naruto circled and held out a Kunai. You looked from where the arrow came from. A Small bow had it.

"You could've died from that you know." He said smugly. "Papa Are you sure we'll be fine with these guys?" He asked "Expesully with that guy." He said meaning Naruto.

"Listen you little br-" Naruto was cut off by Kakashi covering his mouth and pulling him back.

"This is my son, Hikaru." said the prince.

"Nice to meet you Hikaru-kun." Kakashi said still holding Naruto's mouth closed.

"Let's get going then." Said the prince. He walked off into his fancy carriage.

"Just deal with it." Kalashi said. Naruto nodded and pulled the arrow off his head.

You were all walking in different parts of the carriages. You were quite bored. You had to be away from everyone. You all had to be separated incase enemy's tried to attack and get the riches of the prince and his son. Then out of no where these bandits popped up and slid from the cliffs. You ran up the hill and kicked the one guy in the face making him topple down the rest of the cliff. Another guy tried to hit you with this huge mallet but you dodged it and kicked him in the gut then jumped up did a flip and kicked him in the back of the neck. This was a piece of cake for you. It was almost, in a way, boring.

Later that night after you set up camp you could smell the food from the prince's tent. It smelled so good. You're mouth was almost watering. You were sitting next to Naruto as he sadly sipped his ramen wishing he had the same feast as the prince and his son. You sighed and stood up.

"Come on Naru! Don't be so down. Looks at all this wide open space we have. We're not cooped up in that big expensive tent . . . with all that food and warmth " You sighed. "Never mind" You sat back down.

"Nice try Amaya." Naruto Sighed. After you're small mean you all got set up for bed. You set your sleeping bag next to Naruto's. Then Sakura was next to you. It was really cold that night and you somehow ended up right next to Naruto when you woke up. You just said that you were cold. Even thought part of it was because you really liked him. But you'd never admit it, at least not any time soon.

The next day as you were walking you found a random circus. Hikaru wanted to go so you all got to go. They sat in the front but all you sat in the way back. You were happy and a bit mad. You couldn't really see but it was still fun. In the middle of the show Hikaru used an arrow and hit an apple that was being moved around the stage. Afterwards they bought the circus and we went on our way.

You sighed. What a spoiled brat. You were all walking in a group. You looked around. It was a nice place. You could see the ocean and it was so clear and blue. You did wonder where you were going. Then you stopped then the prince ran out with a thing of flowers. He was talking to a lady then she ran past him and went to Hikaru.

"Hikaru! Oh my little Hikaru. How you've grown" She said happily.

"Is that his wife?" Naruto asked Kakashi. He never answered. You were just staring off in space. The prince and the lady went into the house and Hikaru sat outside the steps. You plopped down on the grounds and leant back and rested in your elbows. You head the lady scream. You looked over and the prince walked out with a red mark on his face.

Later that night Naruto was making a nice fresh cup of ramen. You didn't have any food. You promised yourself you wouldn't eat much so you didn't bring food at all. You wanted to loose some weight. You saw the boy sitting all alone on the edge of the small bridge. You looked back at Naruto and he had his ramen held out to you. You looked at him.

"I haven't seen you eat all day. Have some." He said looking at you.

"No. It's fine. I'm not that hungry." You were lying. You knew it. You were starving. But You wanted to be skinny and thin so Naruto would like or pay attention to you.

"Please eat some." He said in a bit of a worried tone. You sighed.

"Fine." You went to take the cup but he pulled it away.

"Na -ahh-ahh. I'll feed you." He said. You blushed a bit.

"O-okay." He took some ramen with the chop sticks and carefully fed it you. You blushed the whole time.


	2. Chapter 1

Name: Amaya Nara

Age: 13 at the moment

Eye Color: Green

Hair color: Dirty Blonde

Family Members: Shika's father adopted her after he found her in the remains of the Uchiha Clan's Property. So basically they're brother and sister.

[Amaya's Point of View]

You were walking in the desert with Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi. It was painfully hot out and the sun was beating down on you. Even though you were in your summer out fit which was a low cut tank top with a mini skirt and shorts under it.

"Hot . . ." Naruto complained.

"Naruto Shut up. You're making it worse for all us" Sakura complained back. I Sighed. Am I the only one that is quiet?

"This is a B-Rank mission right?" Naru asked.

"Yeah Naruto. The Guy is some big VIP I think." I said. He looked at me.

"He better be. It's way to hot." He said and you sighed. You looked up to see something in the distance. You sqwented your eyes and saw a horse drawn carriage. Then you noticed it was more like twenty of them. They just kept coming. They all stopped in front of you.

"That's so much stuff. What are they carrying?" Naruto asked out loud.

Just then a BIG man started to come out of one of the carriages.

"This is everything I've Bought!" He said in a jolly type of voice. He got out and stood before us. "There's so many things I just had to buy," He walked closer and introduced himself. "I'm the prince of Moon Country, Tsuki Michiru. And you are?" He asked.

"We came from the Hidden Village of Konoha. I'm the captain, Hatake Kakahi." He said. " This is Uzumaki Naruto. Haruno Sakura and Nara Amaya. We four will be escorting you back to your home." He finished.

"I see." Said the prince. He walked up to you and bent down a bit to your height. "Are you really a ninja? Even though you're such a cutie?" He asked with a slightly pervie smile.

"She may be young but she's a great ninja." Kakashi said.

"Is that so? Well night to meet you pretty lady." He said and held out his hand to yours. You could see Naruto out of the corner of your eye and he was twitching in slight anger..

"Nice to meet you." You said with a smile. Then he took your hand and with his other hand started to rub yours with his. Naruto gasped and his eyebrow twitched a bit. He the glared at the prince. You could just tell he was thinking 'Get away from her your perv!' and wanted to smack him.

You focused your chakra to your hand and heated it up burning the prince. He stumbled back. You just stood there with a smile as Naruto snickered to himself. Just then Your heard a PLOP. You looked over to see Naruto on the ground with a suction-cup arrow stuck to his headband.

"What was that?! An enemy?!" Naruto circled and held out a Kunai. You looked from where the arrow came from. A Small bow had it.

"You could've died from that you know." He said smugly. "Papa Are you sure we'll be fine with these guys?" He asked "Expesully with that guy." He said meaning Naruto.

"Listen you little br-" Naruto was cut off by Kakashi covering his mouth and pulling him back.

"This is my son, Hikaru." said the prince.

"Nice to meet you Hikaru-kun." Kakashi said still holding Naruto's mouth closed.

"Let's get going then." Said the prince. He walked off into his fancy carriage.

"Just deal with it." Kalashi said. Naruto nodded and pulled the arrow off his head.

You were all walking in different parts of the carriages. You were quite bored. You had to be away from everyone. You all had to be separated incase enemy's tried to attack and get the riches of the prince and his son. Then out of no where these bandits popped up and slid from the cliffs. You ran up the hill and kicked the one guy in the face making him topple down the rest of the cliff. Another guy tried to hit you with this huge mallet but you dodged it and kicked him in the gut then jumped up did a flip and kicked him in the back of the neck. This was a piece of cake for you. It was almost, in a way, boring.

Later that night after you set up camp you could smell the food from the prince's tent. It smelled so good. You're mouth was almost watering. You were sitting next to Naruto as he sadly sipped his ramen wishing he had the same feast as the prince and his son. You sighed and stood up.

"Come on Naru! Don't be so down. Looks at all this wide open space we have. We're not cooped up in that big expensive tent . . . with all that food and warmth " You sighed. "Never mind" You sat back down.

"Nice try Amaya." Naruto Sighed. After you're small mean you all got set up for bed. You set your sleeping bag next to Naruto's. Then Sakura was next to you. It was really cold that night and you somehow ended up right next to Naruto when you woke up. You just said that you were cold. Even thought part of it was because you really liked him. But you'd never admit it, at least not any time soon.

The next day as you were walking you found a random circus. Hikaru wanted to go so you all got to go. They sat in the front but all you sat in the way back. You were happy and a bit mad. You couldn't really see but it was still fun. In the middle of the show Hikaru used an arrow and hit an apple that was being moved around the stage. Afterwards they bought the circus and we went on our way.

You sighed. What a spoiled brat. You were all walking in a group. You looked around. It was a nice place. You could see the ocean and it was so clear and blue. You did wonder where you were going. Then you stopped then the prince ran out with a thing of flowers. He was talking to a lady then she ran past him and went to Hikaru.

"Hikaru! Oh my little Hikaru. How you've grown" She said happily.

"Is that his wife?" Naruto asked Kakashi. He never answered. You were just staring off in space. The prince and the lady went into the house and Hikaru sat outside the steps. You plopped down on the grounds and leant back and rested in your elbows. You head the lady scream. You looked over and the prince walked out with a red mark on his face.

Later that night Naruto was making a nice fresh cup of ramen. You didn't have any food. You promised yourself you wouldn't eat much so you didn't bring food at all. You wanted to loose some weight. You saw the boy sitting all alone on the edge of the small bridge. You looked back at Naruto and he had his ramen held out to you. You looked at him.

"I haven't seen you eat all day. Have some." He said looking at you.

"No. It's fine. I'm not that hungry." You were lying. You knew it. You were starving. But You wanted to be skinny and thin so Naruto would like or pay attention to you.

"Please eat some." He said in a bit of a worried tone. You sighed.

"Fine." You went to take the cup but he pulled it away.

"Na -ahh-ahh. I'll feed you." He said. You blushed a bit.

"O-okay." He took some ramen with the chop sticks and carefully fed it you. You blushed the whole time.


End file.
